(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for producing a high polymeric substance having isocyanate group, which comprises introducing isocyanate group into a high polymeric substance containing carbon-to-carbon unsaturated double bond.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, many trials in order to obtain the polymer having pertinent properties to the use purpose in many technical fields have been actively made by modifying the well known high polymer.
As the methods for developing novel high polymers by modifying well known high polymers, graft and block copolymerization, polymer blending and the formation of derivatives by a chemical reaction to a raw polymer material have been hitherto effected.
As these examples of the latter case, the addition reactions of carboxylic acid, sulfonic acid, phosphoric acid, arsenic acid, phenol or alcohol to the high polymeric substance containing carbon-to-carbon double bond in the presence of alkyl hypohalite are well known [C. F. Irwin and G. F. Hennion, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 63 858 (1941), D. E. Winkler and G. W. Hearne, J. Org. Chem. 25 1835 (1960)].
However, there is no disclosure on these literatures of the reaction introducing isocyanate group into a high polymeric substance.
On the other hand, the inventors have already found an effective process for introducing isocyanate group into the high polymeric substance at room temperature which comprises reacting the dioxane solution of iodine isocyanate with the high polymeric substance containing carbon-to-carbon double bond. However, this method is disadvantageous in manufacturing cost because iodine isocyanate to be used is prepared by reacting silver cyanate with iodine and is too expensive.